Ironic
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, pelipisnya berkeringat, deru napasnya tidak teratur. Tubuhnya bergetar hingga akhirnya kedua taringnya kembali memanjang lalu dia membuka mulutnya. Tinggal selangkah lagi... maka vampire itu akan mendapatkan makanannya./"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."/"Selamat datang di dunia yang kejam ini... Uchiha Sakura."/SasuSaku VampFic/Mind to RnR?


Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu...

...adalah awal dimulainya dari suatu akhir yang mengenaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan dilahirkan pada hari itu.

Tepat sepuluh menit... sebelum orang tua dan para pembantu proses kelahirannya dibunuh dengan keji hingga mereka kehilangan bentuk mutlak mereka sebagai manusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A SasuSaku M-rated VampFiction **_

_**For Vi-chan's birthday on November 2nd, 2013**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bayi perempuan malang yang langsung menjadi yatim piatu tersebut diambil oleh sang pembunuh.

Bayi itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan, menampilkan iris hijau _emerald _yang sangat indah. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat... tanpa menyadari warna merah di kedua tangannya adalah darah orang tuanya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Semi-Incest, Bloody, Lemon, Dark Theme, etc**_

_**: You already warned :**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang bayi dengan polos menampilkan senyum pertamanya di dunia ini. Kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai udara, dengan harapan dapat menyentuh wajah seseorang yang sedang menggendongnya.

Melihat itu, sang pembunuh tersenyum—menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Dia membuka mulutnya, dua gigi taring panjang di sudut kanan kiri atas terlihat seperti keluar dari mulutnya. Mengalirkan darah yang masih belum mengering dari ujung dua taring yang tajam tersebut hingga jatuh mengenai wajah bayi kecil di gendongannya.

Bayi perempuan itu kemudian diangkatnya, si pembunuh menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah mereka. Mengabaikan dua taringnya yang mengganggu, dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang bayi sebelum menjilatnya dengan penuh hasrat yang menggebu dan nyaris melumatnya penuh nafsu tak kasat mata.

Menggairahkan.

Aah... sangat menggairahkan.

Dia ingin memakan bayi itu... melumatnya sampai habis tak bersisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**IRONIC**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang di dunia yang kejam ini... Uchiha Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kata orang... kedatangan burung gagak itu menandakan akan terjadinya suatu kesialan dalam waktu dekat.

Sebatang pensil diputar-putarkan oleh seorang gadis di tangan kanannya. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _miliknya mengawasi setiap burung gagak yang terbang melewati jendela kelasnya yang berada tepat di samping tempatnya duduk sekarang. Sakura menghela napas sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu setelah seekor burung gagak kembali terbang melewati jendela di sampingnya, "Yang kelima..."

"Uchiha Sakura, apa kau mendengarkan penjelasanku?"

Sang gadis yang baru saja disebut namanya itu langsung tersentak kaget. Namun tak lama, dia kembali memasang wajah tenangnya. Dia membalas tatapan guru di depan kelasnya yang menatapnya sinis dan penuh selidik. Sakura tidak membalas pertanyaan gurunya tersebut. Dibiarkannya guru berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi itu menutup buku di tangannya lalu bertanya, "Apa isi dari hukum Lenz yang berhubungan dengan induksi elektromagnetik? Aku tidak mengharapkan kesalahan sedikitpun," ucapnya tegas.

Sakura mendengus. Oh, jadi guru ini ingin bermain-main dengan kemampuan Fisika-nya? Baik, "Arah arus induksi sedemikian rupa sehingga menghasilkan medan magnet yang menentang medan magnet penyebab terjadinya arus induksi tersebut."

Hatake Kakashi—guru Fisika itu terdiam sesaat kemudian mendengus—terdengar sedikit kesal karena Sakura dapat menjawab pertanyaan mendadaknya dengan lancar, "Bagus. Jangan melamun seperti orang bodoh lagi, Sakura. Perhatikan pelajaranku." Ucapannya itu terdengar santai namun dapat membuat para murid di sana menahan napas dan buru-buru kembali membaca buku Fisika yang berada di atas meja mereka masing-masing.

Enggan membuat masalah baru, akhirnya Sakura hanya diam dan menuruti keinginan sang guru. Gadis cantik itu membuka buku tebal di atas mejanya yang sedari tadi dia abaikan. Suara Kakashi yang menjelaskan berbagai macam rumus itu kembali terdengar. Sakura hanya menatap kosong buku di hadapannya. Tidak ada minat sama sekali yang terlintas dari kedua matanya yang indah. Sampai suara sesuatu yang menyentuh jendela kaca di sampingnya membuat Sakura menoleh.

Seekor burung gagak—entah yang ke berapa—terlihat mengetuk jendela kaca dengan paruhnya. Sakura menatap heran pada burung gagak yang seperti memintanya untuk segera membuka jendela kaca itu untuknya. Sakura menoleh pada Kakashi, guru itu masih sibuk membaca bukunya. Merasa ini kesempatan yang bagus, akhirnya tangan Sakura pun terjulur untuk menyentuh pembuka jendela kaca itu—

_**TENG TENG**_

"Sudah waktunya pulang," Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya buku yang dipegang Kakashi, burung gagak itu terbang menjauh membuat Sakura menarik kembali tangannya. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _Sakura memandang takjub pada sosok gagak yang terus terbang menjauhi jendela kaca di sampingnya, "hati-hati di perjalanan pulang kalian, anak-anak."

Suara gaduh memenuhi suasana kelas seiring dengan langkah Kakashi yang membawa guru itu keluar dari kelas. Para murid tertawa senang sembari membereskan tas masing-masing. Mereka lega pelajaran terakhir dengan salah satu guru paling sadis di sekolah mereka telah selesai hari ini. Seperti biasa, sebagian besar dari mereka setelah selesai membereskan tas akan langsung berkumpul dengan teman dekat mereka lalu pulang bersama dengan penuh tawa dan canda.

Kecuali Uchiha Sakura.

Gadis itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya sembari memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya. Sakura sadar, beberapa pasang mata sesekali mengawasi perilakunya—terutama dari kaum Adam. Biasanya saat Sakura ingin membalas tatapan para laki-laki hidung belang itu, mereka langsung menelan ludah dengan gugup—ada yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya tapi ada juga yang justru membalas tatapan Sakura dengan berbagai macam godaan ala laki-laki.

Selalu seperti ini. Sakura tahu itu. Belum lagi para kaum Hawa yang menatapnya penuh kedengkian tak tersampaikan. Ah, mereka iri dengan kecantikan dan kepintaran yang dimilikinya. Kemunafikan yang akan mereka sembunyikan dengan memasang senyum palsu di depan Sakura dan semua orang. Mungkin karena alasan-alasan itulah, Sakura memilih untuk menjadi penyendiri dimanapun dia berada.

Memuakkan.

Betapa bencinya Sakura dengan sekolah ini... beserta manusia-manusia busuk di dalamnya.

"Permisi," Suara seseorang menginterupsi di tengah kesibukan dalam kelas yang sedang membereskan tasnya masing-masing. Laki-laki berambut _raven _muncul di ambang pintu kelas Sakura, "Aku ingin mencari—"

"_Oniichan!_"

Teriakan girang Sakura langsung mengisi keheningan yang muncul di ruang kelas tersebut. Semua orang menatap kaget Sakura yang biasanya penyendiri dan pendiam itu mendadak bersemangat lalu berlari dengan cepat ke arah laki-laki di ambang pintu kelas sembari membawa tas ransel berwarna merah di tangannya. Mengabaikan tatapan para murid yang heran melihatnya, Sakura berlari dengan wajah riang dan terlihat begitu polos sampai akhirnya dia menerjang tubuh sang kakak.

Kakaknya itu tertawa kecil sembari mengelus kepala adiknya yang telah memeluk erat dirinya, "Aku datang menjemputmu sesuai janji, ayo pulang."

"Iya!" Sakura membalas dengan semangat. Sungguh berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dibandingkan kesehariannya yang selalu _anti-social_ di dalam kelas. Mereka sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya kaget, karena pemandangan Sakura yang bergelayut manja di lengan kakaknya itu bukanlah yang pertama kali. Tapi, meskipun sudah melihat bagaimana sifat asli Sakura, tetap saja gadis bermahkota _soft pink _itu tetap enggan jika ada yang mencoba mendekatinya meskipun hanya ingin sekedar mencoba berteman dengannya.

Sakura membenci semua yang ada di dunia ini.

Semuanya.

Kecuali kakak kesayangannya yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil... Uchiha Sasuke.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Bisa dibilang sifat lain Sakura yang dingin dan selalu berbicara singkat di luar rumah, adalah sifat turunan yang entah bagaimana didapatkannya dari kakak satu-satunya itu. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali, para orang luar pasti akan membicarakan mereka yang dianggap sebagai dua saudara yang sengaja mengisolasi diri dari dunia luar.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang Uchiha Sakura.

Yang tahu sepenuhnya tentang mereka hanyalah diri mereka sendiri dan satu sama lain yang tinggal bersama dalam rumah satu atap.

"Hei lihat, itu Sasuke dan Sakura."

"Seperti apa ya orang tua mereka, sampai bisa memiliki anak yang setampan dan secantik mereka?"

"Mereka benar-benar membuatku iri! Aku juga ingin mempunyai adik seimut Sakura-_chan _dan kakak setampan Sasuke-_kun!_"

"Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin mengincar Sasuke, tapi mendekati adiknya saja susah sekali."

"Apalagi aku, mendekati adiknya langsung saja sudah susah, bagaimana kalau aku harus menghadapi tatapan tajam mata kakaknya yang mengerikan itu?"

"Mereka benar-benar sepasang adik kakak yang sangat susah didekati."

Kurang lebih... seperti itu percakapan di sekitar mereka setiap harinya.

Sakura mendengar salah satu perkataan seseorang di tengah gelayutan manjanya di lengan Sasuke. Gadis itu menghilangkan senyumnya dan berhenti sesaat, membuat Sasuke yang tangannya dipegang juga ikut berhenti. Uchiha sulung itu menatap adik semata wayangnya dengan tatapan heran, "Kenapa Sakura?"

Suara sang kakak membuat Sakura menoleh. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar lalu menggeleng, "Tidak _niichan_, bukan apa-apa," Sakura kembali memeluk lengan Sasuke lebih erat sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke dengan manja, "Hanya tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan seseorang yang iri dengan kedekatan kita."

Sasuke tidak membalas, dia menatap kepala adiknya di sampingnya sebelum menggumam lemah, "...Hn," Tanpa kata-kata yang berarti, Sasuke dan Sakura kembali berjalan bersama, menjauhi kerumunan orang yang terus menatap mereka penuh arti dan damba. Aah, betapa irinya mereka dengan hasil pahatan sempurna yang sengaja dibuat berpasangan oleh Sang Maha Kuasa.

Adilkah dunia ini? Entahlah.

Keduanya tinggal bersama di rumah yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan rumah, melainkan apartemen. Gedung apartemen yang mereka tinggali memiliki lima belas lantai dan kedua saudara tersebut tinggal di salah satu apartemen pada lantai tiga belas. Awalnya, orang-orang yang tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan mereka mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang kebetulan diperbolehkan orang tua masing-masing untuk tinggal di bawah satu atap. Baru setelah pemilik apartemen mengungkapkan kebenaran bahwa mereka adalah adik satu darah, para orang luar itu pun menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

"Sakura, jangan memegang tanganku terlalu erat. Kau membuatku susah berjalan lurus," gerutu Sasuke akhirnya setelah mereka cukup lama terdiam—yang terdengar hanya suara Sakura yang sesekali bersenandung kecil sembari tetap berjalan beriringan dengan kakaknya. Sakura tertawa lalu melepaskan tangan sang kakak yang dipeluknya.

"Iya, maaf Sasuke-_niichan~_" balas Sakura manja, namun dia tetap tidak melepaskan telapak tangan Sasuke. Melihat wajah polos Sakura membuat Uchiha sulung itu tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kini mereka berjalan di koridor menuju kamar apartemen mereka berdua.

Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan Sakura pada tangannya. Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu apartemen mereka yang berada di paling ujung, dekat jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota di sana. Sementara Sasuke mengambil kunci dan memasukkan kuncinya pada lubang kunci di pintu, Sakura menoleh dan melihat ke arah jendela kaca besar di dekatnya.

Ah, lagi-lagi.

Sekumpulan burung gagak terbang di sekitarnya.

"Hari ini... banyak sekali burung gagak ya, apa ada musim kawin?" Pertanyaan spontan Sakura membuat gerakan Sasuke yang akan memutar kunci langsung terhenti. Dari sini, Sakura tak dapat melihat Sasuke yang meliriknya dari samping—tertutup rambut di sisi wajah Sasuke, "_Niichan _juga menyadarinya, 'kan? Rasanya seperti jumlah burung gagak terus bertambah setiap harinya—setidaknyajumlah burung gagak yang kulihat," jelas Sakura sembari menyentuh dagunya sendiri.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Pemuda tampan beriris _onyx _tersebut memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang berpikir sebelum tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang misterius lebih tepatnya, "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Sakura."

"Eh? Tapi—"

_**KRIEET**_—"Ayo masuk, pintunya sudah kubuka," potong Sasuke cepat tanpa harus menghilangkan senyumnya. Tangan besarnya menggapai bahu Sakura yang masih terpaku dengan pemandangan di luarnya. Tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, laki-laki itu telah menarik Sakura dari posisinya sebelum kemudian mendorong pelan gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu ke dalam apartemen mereka.

Begitu sampai di dalam, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Gadis itu kemudian berlari sembari bersenandung riang menuju kamarnya sendiri. Selama melihat kelakuan adiknya, Sasuke hanya memasang senyum tipis biasa... yang berubah menjadi seringaian begitu sang adik telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah yang sebelumnya Sakura perhatikan. Burung-burung gagak masih setia terbang di luar jendela kacanya. Sebenarnya cukup aneh melihat bagaimana burung-burung gagak itu bisa kuat terus terbang di ketinggian ini—apartemen Sakura dan Sasuke berada di lantai tiga belas. Seringai di wajah Sasuke menghilang, tergantikan dengan ekspresi risih sebelum akhirnya dia mendecih marah.

"Tanpa kalian beri tahu pun, aku sudah tahu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke mengabaikan para burung gagak tersebut. Dia masuk ke dalam apartemennya lalu menutup pintunya. Setelah menguncinya, Sasuke menghela napas sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu apartemennya.

Di saat dia sedang berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, mendadak dia terbatuk keras. Sasuke segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Melihat kenop pintu kamar Sakura bergerak, membuat Sasuke panik dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri sementara tangannya tetap menutup erat mulutnya.

"_Oniichan?_" Mengabaikan Sakura yang berteriak memanggil namanya dari luar, Sasuke segera mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Tangan kanan yang menutupi mulutnya mulai turun perlahan tapi pasti. Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati cermin di sampingnya. Ah, sekarang dia bisa melihatnya. Wajah yang sudah lama dilupakannya selama tujuh belas tahun. Sasuke tertawa miris melihat refleksi wajah menyedihkannya pada cermin yang tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong itu.

Wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang haus akan darah. Kedua taringnya memanjang hingga tepat sejajar dengan dagunya—sedikit lebih ke atas. Sasuke terengah, uap berkumpul di depan mulutnya yang terbuka.

Dia ingin darah.

Ingin.

Ingin sekali.

"Sialan..." Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sisi-sisi meja. Di saat itu, seekor burung gagak dengan bodohnya terbang dan masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Burung gagak itu hinggap di atas meja Sasuke dan mendongakkan kepalanya, seolah dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya, 'Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?'.

Laki-laki itu menggeram, "Sudah kubilang... jangan berisik..." Tanpa sempat menghindar, salah satu jenis burung tersebut harus berteriak kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mencengkram lehernya. Burung itu berusaha mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya hingga memberantakkan peralatan di atas meja Sasuke.

"_KAAAK KAAK!" _teriaknya sembari terus berontak dari cengkeraman tangan Sasuke yang semakin mencekiknya hingga burung itu mulai kehabisan napas. Namun, sebelum dia benar-benar mengambil napas terakhirnya, Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan mendekati leher burung gagak tersebut.

_**GRAUKKR**_

Kepakkan sayap burung hitam itu pun berhenti perlahan tapi pasti. Suara seseorang yang sedang menghisap sesuatu terdengar menggema di dalam kamar Sasuke. Burung gagak itu telah mati dengan paruh terbuka sementara Sasuke terus dan terus meminum darah burung tersebut hingga tubuh binatang bersayap itu mengurus dengan cepat. Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa diminum, Sasuke melempar tubuh burung gagak itu hingga jatuh ke bawah dari jendela kamarnya.

"Ukh... tidak enak," keluh Sasuke, tubuhnya masih belum berhenti untuk bergetar. Laki-laki itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya kemudian duduk di tepi kasurnya. Dia menghela napas, tangannya menyisir rambut di sisi-sisi wajahnya. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh sebelum akhirnya dia menjatuhkan punggungnya ke atas kasur. Sasuke terus menaik turunkan dadanya, mencoba bernapas dengan teratur.

"_**Oniichan..."**_

Suara yang muncul di kepalanya membuatnya membuka penuh kedua matanya. Laki-laki itu bergetar dan meremas rambutnya, "Jangan—"

"_**...sebenarnya... meskipun kita bersaudara..."**_

"—jangan ingatkan aku," bisik Sasuke pelan. Sekarang kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya semakin keras, "aku mohon..." bisiknya lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Di dalam kepalanya kembali berputar ingatan-ingatan busuk yang sudah sangat lama dia kubur dalam-dalam.

Sasuke harus sedikit lebih membuka dirinya... memasukkan kata 'karma' ke dalam kamus hidupnya.

Senyum Sakura waktu itu masih terpeta dengan jelas di dalam ingatannya. Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana seringai kejamnya langsung menghilang saat itu juga. Kedua bola mata _onyx _miliknya membulat dan tubuhnya melemas tanpa alasan yang jelas. Waktu itu sang 'adik' berkata dengan ceria walau semburat-semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya...

"_**...aku telah jatuh cinta pada kakak."**_

Kedua iris hijau _emerald _milik Sakura untuk pertama kalinya menusuk iris _onyx _Sasuke begitu dalam. Memaksa laki-laki itu mengalah dengan langsung menghindari tatapan penuh damba sang adik pada kakaknya. Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana dia sangat diselimuti perasaan bercampur yang aneh menguasai sekujur tubuhnya hingga membeku di tempat.

Tidak.

Ini tidak boleh.

Sakura adalah adiknya... adik yang seharusnya—

"_**Perasaan ini melebihi perasaan seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Aku tidak mencintaimu sebagai kakak."**_

—menjadi makanannya, makanan seorang _vampire_.

"_**Aku mencintaimu, niichan—ah bukan, Uchiha Sasuke."**_

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Klan Uchiha adalah klan yang memiliki darah paling terkutuk dari seluruh klan yang ada di dunia ini. Menurut penelitian darah yang telah dilakukan ratusan tahun silam, darah klan Uchiha memiliki struktur yang berbeda dari darah manusia pada umumnya. Darah yang dimiliki Uchiha seperti kanibal... sel-sel di dalamnya enggan membawa sari makanan dari luar, tapi justru memakan sel-sel darah lain yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya—sel-sel darah mereka saling memakan satu sama lain.

Hal ini membuat mereka meskipun memakan berpuluh-puluh makanan normal yang ada, mereka tetap akan terlihat kurus dan tidak bisa bertambah gemuk dari seharusnya. Lebih dari itu, jika mereka tidak segera mendapat pasokan darah dari luar, tubuh mereka akan mengurus karena kehabisan darah kemudian mati seketika. Mungkin karena itulah, mereka dikaruniai sepasang gigi taring yang bisa memanjang atau memendek sendiri dan kedua mata yang berwarna asli hitam namun bisa berubah warna menjadi merah dengan riak-riak hitam yang indah—tergantung kebutuhan tubuh mereka akan darah.

Walau mereka memiliki sisi mengerikan seperti ini, Tuhan tetaplah Maha Adil. Sepanjang perjalanan sejarah, klan Uchiha selalu terdiri dari para pria yang tampan dan wanita yang cantik. Ya, mereka rupawan, bagaikan patung-patung buatan Yunani yang tidak memiliki cacat fisik sama sekali. Tak pernah ada wanita atau bahkan pria yang tidak terpesona jika melihat betapa tampan dan cantiknya mereka—anggota klan Uchiha.

Selain itu, mereka juga memiliki burung-burung gagak yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pengikut mereka sedari awal sampai akhir. Meskipun seluruh manusia di dunia ini akan membenci mereka, burung-burung gagak itu tidak akan berpaling dan tetap tunduk patuh pada mereka. Menjadi burung setia yang bahkan jika salah satu dari mereka disiksa, mereka akan mengabaikan itu dan tetap mengikuti anggota klan Uchiha dimanapun manusia-manusia terkutuk tersebut berada. Itulah takdir para burung gagak di dunia ini dan mereka semua tidak akan bisa menghindar.

Umur? Jangan tanyakan itu, bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kapan dia dilahirkan atau berapa usianya tahun ini. Sejak dulu, Uchiha tidak pernah terlihat hidup bersama. Setelah dilahirkan dari ibu mereka, sudah pasti mereka akan dibuang ke tempat yang terpencil. Tidak perlu khawatir, para bayi Uchiha bisa bertahan hidup sendiri dengan meminum darah burung gagak yang selalu mengelilinginya atau mengikuti insting dengan menggigit manusia yang berada di dekatnya.

Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana rasanya darah kental sepasang suami istri petani di suatu desa yang dia hisap darahnya—darah manusia pertama yang membuatnya langsung tumbuh besar menjadi laki-laki tampan seperti sekarang. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa sepasang suami istri itulah yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari incaran sekumpulan serigala di dalam hutan tempatnya ditinggalkan oleh ibunya sendiri. Waktu melihat kedua mayat di hadapannya untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke menyadari saat itu dirinya masih belum bisa mengendalikan instingnya. Dia tersenyum sinis lalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri...

"Ah, aku benar-benar tak lebih baik dari seekor anjing."

Menundukkan kepalanya sebagai penghormatan terakhir kepada pasangan yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya adalah perbuatan yang Sasuke lakukan sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan rumah kecil tersebut. Setelah sampai di luar, ternyata sekumpulan burung gagak telah menunggunya sembari mengistirahatkan kedua sayap mereka di atas tiang-tiang dan kabel-kabel listrik.

Langkah Uchiha Sasuke dewasa yang menyentuh tanah membuat para burung gagak itu mulai mengepakkan sayap mereka dan berterbangan dengan teratur, _"KAAAK KAAAK KAAK KAAAAK!"_ Mereka menyambut salah satu anggota klan majikan mereka yang telah siap menghadapi dunia luar. Tidak mempedulikan itu, Sasuke tetap berjalan lurus... meninggalkan desa kecil tempat dirinya tumbuh dan diajari berbagai macam hal.

Itulah masa lalu seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dimana ada kelebihan... di situlah ada kelemahan.

Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

"_Oniichan!_" Suara Sakura yang berteriak di depan pintu kamarnya membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan akan masa lalunya. Laki-laki yang entah sudah berapa umurnya tersebut segera bangkit dari posisinya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya dan membukanya, "_Oniichan! Oniichan _tidak apa-apa? Kau langsung lari ke kamar mengabaikan panggilanku. Jangan membuatku khawatir dong!" teriak Sakura.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke menghela napas pelan sebelum tersenyum penuh arti menatap sang adik, "Sudah sudah, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya—antara dusta dan tidak. Masih tetap tersenyum tipis, Sasuke membelai kepala adiknya yang menatapnya kesal, "Ah, Sakura kau—"

"_Ne, Oniichan._"

Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya, menatap Sakura yang tiba-tiba menggeser rambutnya. Memperlihatkan tengkuk kirinya yang putih bersih—namun di beberapa bagian terlihat bercak merah yang aneh, "Akhir-akhir ini leherku terasa begitu gatal, lihatlah... sampai merah begini," keluh Sakura diakhiri lenguhan napasnya sementara tangannya mengelus bekas memerah di lehernya tersebut.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sang 'kakak' menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Oh... ng, mungkin digigit serangga?" Perkiraan Sasuke membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kakaknya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sebelum Sakura sempat mengeluarkan respon, Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Coba aku lihat sebentar."

Tentu saja Sakura tersentak kaget ketika Sasuke mendadak menyentuh lehernya yang memerah tersebut. Tanpa bisa Sakura tahan, semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya dan kedua matanya secara reflek terpejam erat. Mengabaikan reaksi adiknya, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya di hadapan leher jenjang gadis yang cantik jelita tersebut. Didekatkan lubang hidungnya pada leher Sakura lalu mengendusnya pelan membuat Sakura mengerang pelan, "Ngh! _O-Onii—_"

Tak ada sahutan berarti dari Sasuke. Seolah sang pria mengabaikan semua respon berarti dari lawan jenisnya. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, pelipisnya berkeringat, deru napasnya tidak teratur. Tubuhnya bergetar hingga akhirnya kedua taring Sasuke kembali memanjang lalu dia membuka mulutnya.

Tinggal selangkah lagi... maka _vampire _itu akan mendapatkan makanannya.

"_**Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."**_

Tepat saat ingatan itu datang, lagi-lagi Sasuke menghentikan ujung taringnya di atas kulit Sakura. Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal. Dia ingin marah, dia ingin mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh gadis ini...

Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When you fall in love, you'll blind_

_Then you'll choose where the right path inside that blindness_

**.**

_Can you even do that?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

...yang harusnya _oneshot_ jadi 2 _chapter_ gini... #jedotinkepala

_Gomen gomen, _habis ini aku _update __**Blind **_ehehe doain ya ada waktu dan _mood _:"D makasih yang masih mau nungguiiiin. Dan semoga ada yang suka sama _vampfic _perdanaku ini, semoga masih kerasa _feel-_nya x"D Bakal ada lemon (mungkin hard lemon) di chapter depan, jadi siapkan diri aja ehe.

Dan berhubung aku lagi buru-buru jadi gak bisa ngomong banyak. _Mind to review please? _:3


End file.
